A Day In Heaven
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Caution contains fluff. Natsu buys a potion little did he know that potion will either joy or pain? As it breaks the contents leaves him stuck with Lucy in her apartment for who knows how long! No sound from the inside can escape or enter leaving one who is tired from the heat lustful while the other being a little perv at his Blonde beauty in her summer wear! R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" This all happen with a fanfiction story I read which cause me to think of a story like this. Couldn't get it out of my head for the past week. So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven! and I know I have other stories to type but had to seriously get this out of my head.**

* * *

**Lucy's House(Afternoon during Summer):  
**

_Crap, Crap, Crap she's gonna kill me! I didn't think the stupid potion would do this_ thought Natsu as he realized the predicament he was in. Earlier he found a potion that was said to cause aches and pains go away. He thought why not buy it for Lucy since her boobs where probably hurting her back. He told Happy that he'll probably spend the day with Lucy since they were going to a merchant's magic shop tomorrow letting his friend head off to stay with Lisanna. Once he arrived he heard her bathing like usual and began to fool around while she was doing her thing. He played with the potion by the window on her bed until before not realizing it he simply place the potion on the window. Fixing his scarf in place he elbowed the potion and watched it break on the ground. Groaning about it breaking a weird source went through the house and Natsu checked to see if anything was wrong. Trying to jump out of the window an invisible wall made him trapped inside this house. Understanding what the potion doing, he began to sweat madly at the idea of Lucy beating the crap out of him for this predicament especially since they don't know how long they have to stay like this. He heard the shower head stop and nervously thought of hiding but where?! He went underneath the bed and waited for his partner to enter the room. Once she entered she had on her outfit expect that she was wearing a bikini top with a white shirt exposing the top and her shorts were short. Her hair still damped she went to the her desk and began writing something down. Natsu couldn't help staring at her up and down enjoying everything that showed off her body. Her boobs hung out tightly against her bikini top and her ass looking tight as well against her shorts. Her white shirt was see through and he hate to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous. If only he can just make her his..._Wait make her mine_ thought Natus as he sighed and proceeded to at least let his friend know about this situation. Climbing out from underneath, he sat straight and stared at her writing.

"Hey Luce, I have something to tell you," spoke Natsu nervously as his best friend looked at him.

"You locked us in my house," she stated amused by his look of surprise.

"How did you know that?" asked Natsu as she glanced once more.

"Aries told me and apparently it has an affect on my magic, so I can't use any keys right now. You're lucky I came out of the shower with her to tell me this before you got beaten to death," she spoke smilingly evilly to Natsu who thanked Aries for her help. He noticed that Lucy began to sweat a little and went about to turning on the air conditioner. She smiled warmly an looked at him squarely with lust no that can't be it.

"So any idea how long we are stuck here?" asked Natsu as she shook her head no.

"I don't really know the details. Thanks for turning on the air conditioner, but at night it won't work just to let you know," she glanced at his face. Natsu thought about claiming her as his mate but what could happen after would she love him or will she regret which made his head hurt.

Lucy went to go get a Popsicle and began licking it. To Natsu he thought this was teasing his friend down their but to Lucy she was just enjoying something sweet. Natsu went to her and stole her Popsicle and popped in his mouth. Lucy thought he was being mean since the heat doesn't affect him. Although she could feel herself dripping in pleasure at how Natsu licked the Popsicle. She always wanted to spend time with him, but he had been busy with Lisanna. She gave up hope when Levy told her how Natsu only liked Lisanna as a friend. So here they are alone in her apartment with an invisible wall that can probably block out anything from within. Not noticing, Natsu laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Sorry Luce that was suppose to help with your back pain," spoke Natsu sadly.

"How do you know that?" questioned Lucy at his kindness.

"Because you're boobs are big and probably heavy," teased Natsu until he felt Lucy elbow his stomach. He didn't think of himself of a pervert but enjoyed watching how her boobs moved when she hit him.

"Sheesh aren't you nice," blushed Lucy angrily.

"Yeah, because I'm you're best friend," smiled Natsu teasingly.

The two burst out laughing until Natsu smelled Gray's scent on her desk. He got up and ignored Lucy's confused look, headed for her desk to find a letter written with her name on it. This made him angry as he pulled it out to see the confession Gray wrote. _He should know that Lucy is mine not his_ thought Natsu as he heard Lucy gasp at what he held in his hand. Lucy tried to pry it from his fingers of course which he held high and clinched his teeth as her boobs rubbed against him every time she tried to jump and reach for the letter. He pushed her against the bed and held her there faces distance from each other.

"Lucy why is **Gray's** love letter doing on your desk," demanded Natsu as he saw Lucy flinch at his tone.

"Natsu that letter is for Juvia which **Gray** wanted me to read and make sure he didn't spell anything wrong. He plans to confess you big dummy," complained Lucy as Natsu felt still. That ice prick is confessing before him like that will ever happen thought Natsu as he stared into Lucy's eyes. She blushed under the intense gaze of his which made her feel happy. Natsu threw the letter at the desk and leaned closer to Lucy until she held her breath.

"Lucy, can I tell you something?" asked Natsu huskily making Lucy shiver at him using her first name fully. She nodded and felt him close the distance between them kissing softly at first before they began mashing their lips together passionately ending in many heavy breathes. Natsu let his hands roam all over her body making her shiver in delight. Natsu He gripped her boobs gently lifting them up and down softly earning a moan from Lucy which she tried to cover up. Natsu smiled wickedly and grind his friend against Lucy's making her moan softly. She looked at him and sat up to began zipping his shirt to expose those abs he hid from the world. She felt him kissing and nipping her neck while she was tracing his abs smoothly causing him to suck in a deep breathe. She brought his face into his and kissed his soft lips once more feeling her legs grip his waist and his arms holding her back. She felt the wall behind her as Natsu broke the kiss and licked her chest teasingly making paths go up and down. She squirm to get his attention and grabbed his muffler folding it gently and placing it on the desk beside her. Natsu caught this and smiled warmly at Lucy trying to care care of his possessions. He lightly touched her back up and down as he kissed a path on her neck to her swollen lips. He licked her tongue for entree which she gladly accepted as there tongues clashed at each other for dominance. Feeling herself losing Natsu stuck in his tongue and wrapped Lucy's with his. His tongue left her mouth to begin another set of sweet yet hot kisses. Leaning his head against her chest, Natsu brought her back down on the bed to kiss every sweet body part except heir womanhood. Nipping her curves and chest, Natsu moved his mouth near Lucy's right nipple playing with it and causing her to moan loudly. Once he moved to the next one she felt like exploding as Natsu continue to teasing her body of need. She pulled his shorts down which cause him to smirk and release her left nipple pulling her shorts as well leaving her shirt opening and his as well. In a matter of moments Natsu and Lucy were only in their underwear gazing into their heated looks. Lucy felt more flushed when Natsu let his hand feel her juices dripping more on her underwear making him look at her face.

"Are you sure you want this Luce?" Smiled Natsu as Lucy nodded leaving Natsu to pull of her and his underwear. He did the unexpected and flipped her over surprising her. He pushed his cock inside her ass making her arch her back like cat.

"Aaaaah, Na-aastu," moaned Lucy in delight as Natsu stuck in harder forcing her to jerk around.

"Lucy you never did say what you want," smirked Natsu as Lucy felt him jerk his member through her once more. He left her a little which she turned and pulled him on the bed. His eyes widen in surprise as she let her hands roam around his body kissing down his abs as she reached for the member. Her fingers stroked it gently making him cringe at any movement. She gently put his member through her mouth sucking on it just like the Popsicle making him moan in pleasure. She teased his cock making him flustered at what she was doing to him now. He pulled her head away from his cock and flipped her over. He put her thighs against him and saw the lips that contained wonderful juices. He wickedly smiled at Lucy's face as he stuck his head and licked her womanhood causing her to shriek and jerk in pleasure as his arms held her down...

* * *

**TBC... so what do you think and yes I'm being an ass for leaving a cliffhanger but hey I had a long and stressful week! I'll try to continue this and complete it quickly. Sorry if it was too straightforward of blunt but anyways hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try to update the others stories soon hopefully but for now please R&R write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven! Sorry if it was hard to read was sort of nervous typing this up and now its probably morning just to let you know and Gray arrived at night .  
**

He wickedly smiled at Lucy's face as he stuck his head and licked her womanhood causing her to shriek and jerk in pleasure as his arms held her down until they heard a knock from the door.

* * *

Both were froze for a little until the silence was broken from the killjoy to Natsu's opinion. Lucy got away from Natsu but felt his body entrapped her from leaving her bed. She froze as his chest warmed her back and his hands gently stroking her neck making her sigh in pleasure. She leaned back and felt Natsu kissed her forehead. The knock this time interrupted their moment once more from their icy friend Gray.

"Lucy, are you there? I wanted to pick up the Love Letter for Juvia?" called out Gray, but had no response back only just silence.

"Maybe she headed out somewhere for the night. I'll come back tomorrow night and see if it's ready then,"mumbled Gray as he went home. Natsu was surprised that Gray was actually going to confess to Juvia, but pushed it aside since he had something to take care of in front of him. Lucy looked at him with a "you-should-have-listened-to-me" look and eyes widen as he pushed her against the bed once more. Continuing where they left off, Natsu didn't go slow because his patience was thin. He kissed her long and gently then inserted his member inside her womanhood roughly going near the womb. He began thrusting himself against her as she began to scream in joy and pain at each thrust. He could feel her tighten against him and went gently then roughly in repeating patterns, until he felt the spasm and gave one last thrust before wrapping them in the blankets. Gazing at each other lovingly, they smiled and kissed once more before sleep took over.

**Morning:**

Lucy woke up to see Natsu snuggling near her chest and giggled at his cute sleepy face. She struggled to break free, but managed to after countless fails. She headed for the kitchen and began making breakfast, after preparing the meal and setting it on the the table. She felt two arms wrapped themselves against her waist, pulling her into an embrace. Lucy blushed at the fact it was morning and they still didn't have clothes on.

"Good morning," she smiled warmly as she turned to see Natsu's smiling back at her as well.

"Morning Luce, food smells good, but there's something missing," answered Natsu with a smirk as she turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Are you sure? There's eggs, sausage,panca~ahh," thought Lucy as she was lifted on the table with some of the food spread on her body.

"Natsu , you jerk! Why di~," trailed off Lucy as she felt his tongue licked some of the syrup between her chest causing her to froze in surprise. He then headed for her right arm which had some eggs on her. He used his tongue to circle the eggs, making Lucy bit her lip from any moans escaping her. He bit her and took the eggs and ate them. His gaze caught hers as he smirked at her trembling lips, then he lifted his mouth toward her left arm to where the pancakes were spread. He ate them quickly not leaving any teasing for her sake which she pouted at. Looking at her pouting look, he chuckled amused.

"See that was what you were missing, Luce," teased Natsu as Lucy blushed a little. That was when she got an idea, while propping herself up which caught Natsu attention. She grabbed the sausage and popped it into her mouth, twirling it around her mouth. She then let it slide in and out of her mouth catching Natsu looking at her intensely. After her teasing was done, she was about to chew on it until Natsu kissed her mouth. Losing her grip on the sausage, she felt it slid in to Natsu's mouth and hearing him eat it. She blushed and placed a hand on her mouth covering what had just happened. Natsu laughed at her expression and pulled her toward the bed.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy asked curiously since Natsu looked happy right now.

"Well, isn't it obvious. We are going to bed," answered Natsu with a cheeky smile which Lucy blushed and nodded.

**Noon:**

Natsu and Lucy woke up from their nap still naked and Lucy decides to go for a bath.

"Sure, I'll shower too," smiled Natsu as Lucy's face blushes about what he just said.

"No, I was planning on shower by myself and it wou~" Natsu kissed Lucy to silence her rambling. She gave up in surrender and felt Natsu held her in a bridal style toward the bathroom. Once inside, Natsu turned the water on and gently placed Lucy in the bathtub. He went back to get some towels while Lucy was thinking what is going. I should have control of this situation. I mean are we best friends with benefits or together? Man, I don't even know what are relationship is! Wait here he comes thought Lucy. As she began to turn on the water as Natsu enter with two towels and placed them on the counter. He then slipped into the tub across from Lucy and grinned at her blushed faced it looked like a tomato.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Lucy nervously as Natsu just smiled teasingly.

"Yeah, it's right here," leaned in Natsu as he kissed the corner of her lip and made a trail of kisses across her cheek and down her neck. He stopped by her neck to bite and suck on it, earning another sigh of pleasure to Lucy. Smirking, Natsu laid his head on her bare shoulder cause her to moved a little.

"Natsu..." sighed Lucy as Natsu ears perked up at her sigh.

"What is it, Lucy?" asked Natsu gently as Lucy looked to the side ashamed. Natsu got off her shoulder to see her look nervous and grabbed her chin and faced her against him. Lucy avoided eye contact until Natsu spoke.

"Luce, look at me. What is it?" caressed Natsu as he stroked her cheeks gently.

"Are we a couple?" mumbled Lucy making Natsu froze at her question.

"Natsu...Natsu...," spoked Lucy softly, but then felt herself against the ...

* * *

**So sorry for the late update but dont worry hopefully I'll have another chapter updated by this friday :) So leave some feedbacks Write to soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven!  
**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading your torment ;)**

**~Erzatscarlett it was suppose to be one chapter, but I decided on continuing it with some more chapters. **

**~Sin84 I know I just felt like seeing how readers would react to it. Hope you enjoy :) **

**~Angel Wings And Angel Love really thank you and I'm surprised that people love it despite my ramblings in the author's note. So thank you readers and please enjoy the chapter. **

**And to all other reviewers thank you for leaving your comments :) It makes me happy to see them**

"Natsu...Natsu...," spoked Lucy softly, but then felt herself against the wall of the bathtub and Natsu's hand slammed against the wall beside her face, surprising her.

* * *

His hair was covering his eyes since right now he felt pain struck him from deep within. Did she not hear what I said before we had sex! I mean doesn't I love you mean you're mine forever like how Igneel told me that when you find your mate you say I love you and they reincorporated your love and intentions as well. But...what she just said right now made me feel angry, hurt, and sad. I thought Lucy loved me that's why I chose her to be my parenter and mate. Maybe I was wrong since...A hand lightly stroked Natsu's cheek as looked up to gazed into the brown eyes that he loved so much. He noticed that tears seem to have fallen which made him regret his actions. He was about to speak up when Lucy spoke before him.

"Natsu, I'm sorry it just that you and I just had sex and thought are we friends with benefits. Then I thought you like Lisanna and began to feel hopeless-," Natsu kissed her again to which Lucy began thinking this was a really good way to shut her up. After they freed each other from the kiss, Natsu leveled at her and spoke the words, Lucy expect to hear, but weren't phrased right.

"You are really such a weirdo. When I kissed you, I gave you all the passion and love thats been inside me since the day we first met. Lisanna used to be someone I had a crush on until I met you and fell in love **with** you. Why would I be that kind of person? I mean really friends with benefits, Luce. I know you have a lot of thoughts but where did you think about that. Jeez, when you didn't reject me, I thought you loved me as well. Why am I bothering explaining this to you! It just makes my head hurt. Besides my weird rambling, I love you Lucy Heartfilla," declared Natsu as Lucy gasped and blushed. A few minutes went by leaving Natsu worried about what she might say, but received the same thing from Lucy.

"...I love you too, Natsu Dragneel. Sorry for jumping into conclusions, but I couldn't get it out of my head. You didn't exactly say I love you! You said "I have something to tell you" and just straight away kiss me. I mean how was I suppose to act especially at the idea that we are both naked in my bathtub. When I need to scold you, you just shut me up with a kiss which I'm starting to like...wait I mean, ugh. You're the weirdo, Natsu," exaggerated Lucy as she leaned her forehead against her.

"...I like the idea of how we both just spoke in a declaring and exaggerated voice. Now I know exactly we should do since we finally understand one another's feelings," chuckled Natsu lightly making Lucy look up curious. Natsu grabbed her hands and kissed them softly as if they were living one of Lucy's favorite novel scenes but were both naked in a bathtub.

"Luce, would you like to be my mate?" smiled Natsu happily as Lucy looked at him surprised.

"Natsu, you idiot. You got everything backwards: We are suppose to be a couple first then wait for a year to have sex for you to claim as your mate," sighed Lucy shaking her head.

"I'm guess that's a yes in your answer," beamed Natsu as Lucy smiled warmly. Natsu suddenly thought of an idea as he grabbed Lucy lightly and placed her back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her escape. Lucy didn't understand what he was doing but couldn't help but feel pleasure of Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist.

"N-n-natsu, what are you doing?" stuttered Lucy as Natsu gave her an amused smile.

"I think it's time for your punishment," smirked Natsu making Lucy's eyes widen in surprise.

"P-punishment for what?" surprised Lucy as Natsu leaned near her ear. His breath was making her shiver in delight.

"For being a weirdo and misunderstanding our positions as boyfriend and girlfriend," he chuckled as she froze at the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. He actually thought we had that relationship from the start. Man now I feel like an idiot thought Lucy. She nodded to signal Natsu for the punishment to begin. Oh how she never thought of any pleasant torture from her dragon. Natsu unwrapped his arm to begin stroking his fingers against her back making her shift nervously. He leaned in and stuck his tongue leaving a wet line from her shoulder blade to her neck. He then lightly groped Lucy's right boob with his right arm, making her squirm in pleasure. He kissed her cold neck and sucked on it and kissed it. Her breathes became short gasps at every little movement he made with his mouth, hand, and fingers. Then he gently yet slowly stroked his finger between her breasts making Lucy moan in pleasure. Then a loud beep sound popped out of nowhere, startling the two in surprise. Natsu found the source and smiled wickedly as Lucy shook her head in disappointment. The item was a clock and had currently record Lucy moaning. Lucy turned red as she realized the gift she was going to give Natsu for his birthday.

"Um...let me change the recording," Lucy spoke embarrassingly as Natsu lifted it away from her fingers. Lucy looked confused as Natsu asked, "Who is this for?"

Lucy felt nervous yet shy to tell him, but then a loud bang cause the two to get out of the bath tub. Wrapping themselves in towels, they look to see...

* * *

**So how was it and I think I might end it maybe two chapters or more? Remember I'll upload another over the weekend or next friday, okay. Still thanks for the reviews and viewings as well. Until next time~AnimeCorazon1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven!  
**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading your torment ;) And sorry for not keeping my promise just a lot of emotional things that keep  
popping up in front of me, but that won't stop me for updating for you guys wish me luck though :)  
**

Wrapping themselves in towels, they look to see outside the window what look like Erza using Gray as a batting ram against the invisible barrier.

* * *

"Poor Gray," they thought in unison after Erza dropped him on the ground and changed into her Black-Winged armor. Gray followed her actions as well making lances slam against the barrier. Realizing that time for the potion is wearing off was near Lucy headed for her closet and quickly chose an outfit. Natsu still wrapped in a towel around his hips stared at her like she was worrying for nothing.

"Luce, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Natsu, the potion is going to wear off when Erza and Gray storm in they'll see us naked. Erza might kill you and I think Gray would be pissed," explained Lucy carefully.

"So, aren't we a couple now? I mean its alright that we see each other naked," answered Natsu causally while Lucy just stared at him with her mouth gaping at his answer.

"No we completely went backwards on this. First is confessing our feelings, second is dating, and third is having sex after knowing each other for a long time," blushed Lucy at her thoughts.

"Well we definitely followed the order."

"Eh?! What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean I confessed how I feel for you, always went fishing with you or shopping and w-e've been together since meeting in Hargeon."

"..."

"Lucy..."

"Lucy Kick!"

Natsu was sent through the window and landed on the ground before Erza and Gray. Lucy noticed that they were too late and saw Erza looming in a dark aura with Gray glaring down at Natsu. Next thing she sees is Natsu getting beaten up by Erza and Gray heading for her home. Quick as the nickname Gajeel gave her she headed towards the bathroom with her outfit of the day. After taking such a long shower, she came out slowly and carefully since there was no sound being heard from outside. After changing, she opened the door to find Happy sleeping on her bed. Tiptoeing softly, she head for her living room.

"Lucy, I believe you have some explaining to do," spoke a demanding voice as she turned to see Erza drinking tea while sitting on her armchair.

"Erza, what a surprise...So what do you want me to explain?" faked Lucy curiously.

"We found Natsu who apparently flew out your window had taken a bath, and was wrapped in a towel. When Gray came to find you he said you were showering care to tell me what happened between you and Natsu," spoke Erza firmly as she lifted her eyebrow at Lucy.

"AH..well...you see me and Natsu are...um," fumbled Lucy as Erza smiled teasingly at her little sister.

"So he finally admitted huh?" she asked in awe while Lucy nodded her head shyly.

"I thought something was fishy, but ...did you two really...er...do it," blushed Erza as Lucy blushed as well.

"Yeah, we did," I spoke shyly as Erza widen in surprise and head for my cleaning supply closet. There I saw a unconscious Natsu with clothes on and a Gray who was unconscious as well. I sweat-dropped at what possibly had happen when Erza was beating Natsu up. The two finally began to stir as Gray held his head and Natsu his side. They glared at each other and took note of our presence. Gray got up first and hugged me tightly which surprised me. Natsu growled at his actions to keep him away from me. I was confused weren't they suppose to be angry.

"Lucy, we are not angry, but we won't allow Natsu to be near for the time being," explained Erza for my confusion.

"Flame Brain had the balls to actually confess to you and ended up having sex with you. I still can't believe it," shook Gray in disbelief.

"Well, we did and what's it got to do with you Popsicle. I love Lucy and I want to marry her and be my mate," confessed Natsu to where all of us just stared at him in shock.

"Eh?!" screamed Gray and Lucy as Erza looked at him darkly. Natsu began to sweat really fast as Erza got near him with a even darker aura than before. Once standing in front of him, she sighed disapproving then shook her head to the side. The silence continued on until she finally spoke.

"Natsu, if you love Lucy then shouldn't you have the decency to date her then marry her. I don't like how you two ended up liking no loving each other, but I refuse for you to marry Lucy. Until you receive my word of approval, you can't claim her as your mate and marry her," stated Erza with a hard look.

"Since when do you have the right to choose Lucy's decision on who should she marry?! I mean you two aren't related and I already claimed her as my mate," spoke Natsu angrily as Erza grew angry at what he just spoke of claiming her as his mate. Gray just keep his mouth shut this whole time judging by the dark look of Erza and suspense air around them. He glance at Lucy to see her sad, and depressed as if this was all affecting her friends to fight just because of this unexpected situation. He patted her shoulder reassuringly as she looked up to smile at him happily. _Crap I'm feeling those weird feelings for her again. Though I like Juvia there's still this issue with Lucy_ thought Gray confused at what could he possibly be feeling for Lucy.

"Natsu...Erza is right," spoke Lucy softly as everyone turned to look at her except Erza who knew what she was going to say.

"What do you mean Luce? How could Erza be right! I mean there's like no way you two are practically related," stated Natsu in annoyance at what Erza was trying to refer to her approval of ever marrying Lucy.

"..It's because she's ~...**TBC...**

* * *

**So once again I'm sorry and hopefully will post for you guys soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven final chapter!  
**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading your torment ;)  
**

"..It's because she's my sister," Lucy answered as Gray and Natsu stared at her with a "EH?!" as their answer.**  
**

* * *

"I've taken the role as Lucy's older sister because all this time I felt as If she was my actual sister," smiled Erza happily as Lucy smiled in return. Natsu and Gray understood but was still surprised about the sister-sister relationship these two had. Though Natsu still didn't like the idea that Erza wouldn't let him marry Lucy. Sensing his thoughts, Erza glared at him to which he glared back. Gray and Lucy could once again feel the tension rise around the stare-down between Erza and Natsu.

"I don't care if you're her sister. I want to marry Lucy and that is final, Erza," growled Natsu as Erza sighed and gazed into her sibling's eyes. Lucy was wondering what could possibly be going through Erza's thoughts when she heard her finally speak after a couple of moments of silence.

"Fine, If you want to marry her, you'll have to come with me for special training about a week understand," smirked Erza as Natsu quickly agreed for their sakes. He glanced at Lucy softly to which she gave him a small smile in return. Gray looked doubtful as he glanced at Erza's mischievous eyes at their two friends display of their sweet moment. She shrugged her shoulders and began to head for the door when she spoke once more.

"Natsu, if you cannot handle the special training, then you will not be able to propose to Lucy ever again. By the way you have tomorrow to get your things ready and Jellal will be accompany us," reminded Erza as she exited out the door with Gray following her. Once their sound of footsteps were at a distance, Natsu sighed happily and looked at Lucy who looked relieved as well.

"So sorry for kicking you out and getting beat by Erza. Also not telling you about her becoming my sister and-"Natsu covered Lucy lips once more to which she just wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they broke off Natsu, laid his forehead against her.

"You really talk too much," He smirked to which Lucy pout.

"You like stopping me with kisses," she argued to which Natsu chuckled.

"You know you like it, besides I can never get enough of you," He smiled to which she blushed.

"Are you sure you want to go on that special training with Jellal and Erza?" asked Lucy worried.

"Yeah, if I want to marry you. Any how Erza is just going to have me fight against her and see if I can defeat her to be worthy. Though I'm not sure why Jellal is coming may be a two on one match," answered Natsu casually.

"But I won't be able to see you for a week," sighed Lucy sadly to which Natsu grinned.

"Does that mean I'm going to be missed by you a lot?" joked Natsu to which Lucy blushed and smacked his chest.

"S-shut up who would want to miss you! I have Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy to go on missions with me for my rent," stated Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too Luce. Hey how's the sound coming from you playing piano?" changed Natsu since he really didn't want to discuss the idea of Gray going on missions with her. Lucy bit her lip and looked away which cause Natsu to wonder what could possibly be wrong. Lucy began playing the piano only to remember the pain from her past. Every time she played the piano, she always played obediently never showing any emotion. Natsu saw this and always try to cheer her up when playing but nothing could be heard from the music.

"Nothing's changed,but I don't know if it's possible anymore," smiled Lucy sadly as Natsu embraced her. After that the two continue towards the guild enjoying time together despite Mira's fan-girling and the guild's crazy party.

* * *

**About a week passed(Lucy in a Piano room):**

Ever since Natsu left, Lucy began visiting the local music practicing building near the end of town. She always head to her favorite room Music Room#5 where a lovely grand piano was at. Lucy played for hours only to notice no results in her music. She missed Natsu a lot and wondered when will he arrive. The guild was still rowdy but not as much as it was with Natsu. About three days ago, Half of Team Natsu and Lucy went on a mission with no incidents leaving them a full amount of payment for each member. She paid her rent and head home to see if he arrived, but noticed he hasn't even return yet. So today was her final attempt to play the piano with expression without feeling like she was trapped in a cage. Playing once more and listening closely to her music, she didn't hear the door open. Then felt a warm hand brushed her playing hands, she looked up to see Natsu grinning happily at her.

"Natsu, what-when did you get back?" Lucy asked surprise.

"Today and I had a feeling you were here," smiled Natsu.

"I'm guessing you heard my music. Sorry it sounds so boring," sulked Lucy as Natsu glanced around the room.

"Yeah I can tell the difference, but I think there might be a way to change it," smirked Natsu to which Lucy stood up and faced him. She gripped his collar and said "Really how?" Then noticed the distance between them and moved around the bench.

"Like this," spoke Natsu as he brought Lucy's lips to his. She felt warmth from her heart and then realized where they were at.

"Natsu..no...STOP," called Lucy, but Natsu continued slipping his tongue in her mouth, making her breathless. He then brought her against the wall and lifted her shirt up revealing a red and black laced bra making Lucy blush from embarrassment. She was going to tell him knock it off when she felt his fingers in her underneath her skirt. She felt powerless and felt him take off her bra sucking on her tip softly and groping her chest with his other free hand. His shirt had somehow come off revealing his chest and her moaning was beginning to become loud causing her to bite her lip. Natsu seemed to turn on music from somewhere and she could her the music fill her soul. Natsu tugged off his pants and underwear while removing his wet fingers from inside her. Once that was done he gripped her hips and thrust inside her making Lucy cry out for more to his liking. Her legs wrapped around him tightly feeling one as him. She could hear his heart racing like hers and felt Natsu release her before kissing her stomach up to her chest making Lucy shiver in pleasure. Then he once again went deep inside her causing Lucy to moan loudly with "N-n-natsu" to which she blushed a tomato red and Natsu smiled happily. After their hot moment, Lucy got dressed as Natsu and fixed up her appearance. She kept thinking how bold Natsu was to make love in such a public place what if someone came in that was just so embarrassing. Thinking about what happen she was placed on the bench in front of the piano. Natsu placed her hand on the keys and leaned in near her ear.

"Play Luce," He whispered gently and she obeyed only to hear her music sound different from before to her surprise. After playing so many songs with expression, the two head home to guild.

"So that was your way? Why did it have to be in a public place, dummy" scolded Lucy as Natsu just placed his arms on the back of his head.

"Well I thought about it and realized you only had bad memories because of your past. So what if I added one that was happening now," smirked Natsu as Lucy blushed at his logic.

"Still you didn't have to go that far," She mumbled to which he smiled. Arriving near the front door of the guild, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist lightly.

"Any who, I have something important to tell you," he stated seriously and caring as he was about to go on one knee when Gray bust open the door with the rest of the members "Congratulations!" Lucy stared at them confused to where Natsu glared at them.

"What are we being congratulated for?" asked Lucy as everyone stared at them in shock.

"Y-you don't know," stuttered Mira who was taking it harder than all of them.

"Know what?" Lucy confused once more at everyone's expressions.

"Flame Brain! I thought you asked her already," complained Gray as others nodded in agreement.

"I was about to until someone decide to open the damn door and ruin the whole moment!" yelled Natsu angrily as everyone thought "oh."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" demanded Lucy as everyone sweat-dropped. Natsu sighed and took her hand then stood on one knee gazing at her softly and caring. Lucy felt her heart racing as to her cheeks flaming at Natsu's sudden actions.

"I was about to propose to you until we got disrupted by certain people," sighed Natsu.

"Oh yeah, you made it through the special training with Erza and Jellal," thought Lucy.

"Yup so Lucy Heartfilla would you marry me?" asked Natsu with a gentle smile.

"Of course, Mr. Dragneel. I love to," smiled Lucy warmly as he stood up and kissed her passionately which everyone called out happily. Everyone went around to praise them while Cana went to spike some drinks in the fruit bowl.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Happy to which Lucy blushed and Natsu smiled.

"Just unfinished business that's all buddy," answered Natsu to where Happy nodded.

"So how did the special training go?" Lucy asked at Natsu paled making Lucy shock.

"You don't want to know and never underestimate Erza again," Natsu spoke fearfully making Lucy wonder what the heck happened.

"Alright, but you'll tell me one day Mr. Dragneel. Since you love me deeply," smiled Lucy.

"One day Mrs. Dragneel maybe after the wedding. I love you deeply as well," smiled Natsu back and the two shared a lovely kiss.

**So how was it and that was the end of the story but I might be planning on typing what the special training with the wedding is if you guys know this useless fact. Hope you all enjoyed A Day In Heaven and here's a useless fact Bet you didn't know that the title came from Seven Minutes In Heaven. Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is my first time making something like this so I state and repeat "I'M NOT A PERVERT OR WILL EVER BE!" So furthermore Welcome to A Day In Heaven special chapter on Erza's special training / trust me even I didnt imagine how this came to be then again this is Erza  
**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews! This was very interesting for me to write and now I'll give you the conclusion! By the way bet you didn't know that the title came from Seven minutes in Heaven Enjoy! Probably a long chapter :) Thank you for everything I love you guys :)  
**

"One day Mrs. Dragneel maybe after the wedding. I love you deeply as well," smiled Natsu back and the two shared a lovely kiss.

* * *

**(Big Day) General POV:**

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy to be your lawfully and wedded mate?" asked Igneel as Natsu beamed a smile at his direction and glanced at Lucy lovingly.

"I do," voiced Natsu happily as Lucy giggled at his antics. Igneel rolled his eyes and smiled at his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law,asking her something else instead of continuing on with the wedding.

"So Lucy are you sure you want to marry him? I mean he really isn't much none the less as dense fighter, but I giving you an option here," teased Igneel as Natsu frowned at his father. Everyone laughed at the commotion that was suppose to be the most happiest only to be turn into a comedy.

"No, I'm sure Igneel, besides he's my dense idiot that I love. Anyhow thank you for the option, but I won't be needing it," laughed Lucy as Igneel grimaced at her just calling him by his name.

"You can just call me Papa instead of Igneel since I can clearly see you love this nincompoop son of mine. You really are such a strong, bold, sweet, beautiful, and intelligent lady. How my son managed to win your heart, will be a mystery to all of us," smiled Igneel as everyone giggled at the dragon's teasing toward Natsu.

"Hey Igneel, quit flirting with my Luce! Shouldn't you be continuing on I don't our wedding," complained Natsu not liking how his father favored Lucy more than him. Ever since they found Igneel in a volcano off the shore of Lilanic Bay, Natsu decided that Igneel should be the pastor for both of them to which the other two agreed happily. Then Igneel took a liking to Lucy and couldn't get enough of her sweet personality and smiles. Now Natsu was wondering if may be a regular old pastor would do, but went with choosing Igneel since it sounded like a better choice. Oh how I wish I could have seen this coming thought Natsu grumpily as everyone was enjoying this entertainment. Lucy placed her hand on his arm and smiled warmly towards him to which he smiled back. Igneel caught this and began continuing on with the procedure with teasing Natsu some more.

"Alright Natsu, you don't have to complain. I'm just enjoying this wonderful wedding with your lovely mate since I won't be seeing you until what like a month later. Cut me some slack alright. It's not everyday I get to meet such a mystical beauty and have her as my daughter-in-law," grinned Igneel as Lucy blushed at his words to where Natsu muttered a "Fine." Everyone in the guild was really enjoying this except for Gajeel who thought of what could happened if Metallicana would do that to Levy and him. Shaking his thoughts, he look up to see Levy sitting on Metallicana's paw watching the wedding with amusement in her eyes. He couldn't help but gazed at her looking like a frail, but gorgeous princess on a dragon's paw. He grunted and turned his attention back to Natsu and Igneel bickering about Lucy. Metallicana smirked as he leaned in to tell Levy something. Levy came closer and turned red, but giggled causing Gajeel to look their way. She was about to tell him, but was cut off by "IGNEEL! JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

"Fine, you are no fun Natsu. Lucy, are you sure he loves you cause the way I'm seeing it. I don't want you divorce this idiotic caring son of mine," whistled Igneel earning a glare from Natsu and another giggle from Lucy.

"Yes, could you please continue Ign-Papa," giggled Lucy as Igneel nodded and Natsu exaggerated "Finally!"

"Do you Lucy Heartfilla, take this man to be your dense yet daring and caring dragon?" smirked Igneel at Natsu's facial expression.

"I do, Papa," smiled Lucy as Natsu sighed happily that they are now husband and wife.

"By the power invested in the King of Fire Dragons. I know pronounce you Dragon and Wife," roared Igneel as everyone cheered along the roar. Everyone headed after the couple as the after party was going to be where the rainbow sakuras were. Igneel walked along Master grinning like crazy about their two favorite people coming together and getting hitched.

"How long do you think we will have to seeing grand kids," smiled Master silly.

"About in a year, knowing how my son is," grinned Igneel as the two laughed about the sexual tension between the young couple and the hopefully gleam of what the first born child will be like.

**At the honeymoon( Natsu POV):**

Finally Lucy is legally mine and Igneel finally finished our ceremony which was probably the longest time I had to wait for something to be done with it. We arrived to our honeymoon location which I picked out to be Akane Luxury Get-away Resort near the shores of Red Sea which was the opposite direction of Akane Land Resort. Lucy was looking at the place in amazement since I was the one to pick a relaxing place instead of going on a dangerous place for training. Then again it is just the two of us for the next month before heading off to visit Igneel's home. We head for the reservations and went our assigned room number where I picked Lucy up in bridal-style smiling at her flushed face and giggles. I placed her gently on the bed and gave her a long passionate kiss, knowing where this will lead us to until a cleaning guy came in making us stop. We all stared at each other until he spoke up.

"Hi, I just need to finish mopping the floor, if you guys could wait outside," he stated casually to where I was getting pissed off.

"Look, we don't need that know so could you please go," I politely claimed since I just wanted to get back in the moment with Lucy.

"Uh, I mean like no one will be able to come back later and so on," continued the guy as if I needed to hear this.

"Excuse me, but could you go somewhere else like now," smiled Lucy angrily as the guy got the message and booked it. I sighed and laid next to her while she played with my hair.

"Since we were disturbed, how about you tell me what happened during your special training?" asked Lucy curiously as I groaned at the memory of that week which we'll probably scarred me for the rest of my life.

"Fine, but just to make it clear your sister is insane," I stated miserably as Lucy nodded in understanding. She look me straight in the eye to begin my story.

"So it happened like this Erza was training me like crazy through difficult tasks and obstacles which were very well to the extreme. She also had a hand-to-hand combat training sessions which were the best since it took almost half the day. The first three days were a test of will and strength to which Jellal approved of me to marry you were Erza did not. She told that the last two days were going to scarred me forever. I gladly accepted the challenge since I wanted to be with you in the end. I could handle anything she could throw at me, but I was definitely not expecting that.." I shivered in fear to which Lucy was startled by my reaction.

"What was that exactly?" wondered Lucy as I paled a little.

**FLASHBACK: (THAT DREADFUL MOMENT/NIGHT FOR NATSU):**

_I woke up being tied to a chair and assumed that I was captured by dark guild members. I looked around to see if Erza and Jellal were captured as well only to see Erza in sexy laced nightgown which showed off her curves and body.I tried looking for Jellal only to see him without a shirt through a glass that I hadn't notice before._

_"E-erza what is going on?" I asked frightfully as she came closer and smiled at me evilly. I felt myself shiver and noticed that her nightgown showed off her undergarments._

_"Natsu, I believe it's time to give you a lecture in Sex Education. This room was designed to make sure no sound could be heard because of the glass and the chair is magic so it holds you down from moving it. Now shall we begin," answered Erza sweetly to where I gulped at the word "Sex" and "Education."_

_"Wait you lecturing me on sex! What the hell Erza I don't need this untie me now," I stated bashfully at what might be my lecture through this glass window._

_"Nope, if you want to marry Lucy, you'll have to watch Jellal and me have sexual intercourse for you to get the picture. Since you're more like a visual learner, and remember you're doing this for Lucy," smiled Erza as I trembled at what might be a porn video of the strong Titania Erza Scarlet with Jellal Fernandez only more vivid. I nodded silently to which she patted my head and continued toward the room. I felt like a freakin pervert now and this is not something I should be seeing. Erza walked to Jellal gently to where she was within his range he grabbed her toward him as their lips meet. They started making out first which I really didn't want to see until Erza's nightgown and undergarments came off. Now you would have believe I fainted from seeing her all glory beauty, but it was the opposite I was screaming from the top of my lungs to let me out or why the hell is this happening!? I closed my eyes from seeing anymore only to hear her moan which was freaking me out some more. Then I hear them call out to each other in moans and groans as they were really into this. I thought they were screwing with me so I opened my eyes to see Jellal fucking Erza to where my eyes were beginning to burn. I closed them once again and try to think of something else other them. This keep going on until the morning came in and Erza untie me to which I ran from the room to my room instead. The next day was just like that day except it was bunny outfit instead of a lacey nightgown to my dismay._

**Back to Reality:**

"That's what happened!" called Lucy as she blushed madly at what I had to go through. I nodded and sigh unhappily at that memory.

"It could have been worse," I answered to myself.

"What could have been worse?"

"I would have been forced to watch the whole thing with my eyes opened," I grimaced to where Lucy smiled and climbed on top of me.

"But I know of a way to make it all better," smiled Lucy as she leaned in to kiss me. I admitted having her by my side brings me back to that one day in heaven that brought us together. Now we can focus on us and having a family to both of our enjoyment.

* * *

**This is the conclusion of A Day in Heaven! Thank you for enjoying this story and may be you guys can read others that I've created that may interest you :) Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**


End file.
